Alley Cat
by Yaoi-Ai
Summary: Matt finds himself faced with new challenges when he brings home a cat from the streets.And what happens when he starts having feelings for this particular cat?Will things never be simple for our poor red head?MattxMello Dedicated to Gaara'skitten! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well, here is another story which I am begining! I hope all of you will enjoy. This fic is dedicated to Gaara'skitten!! W00T!! XD I hope you like it Gaara'skitten, and, of course, the rest of you readers.

Please leave me reviews! I always try to give those that review first the chance to request anything - So hurry and review!! Lol

* * *

_**Chapter one**_

As he walked, he heard the distinct sound of a metal trash can being knocked to the ground to his right. Curios of the cause, Matt walked into the alley to see a dead end, a trash can rolling on the floor, and noting in sight. Just when he was about to walk away, the red head heard a hiss which didn't sound human, but more like an animals'.

Matt stood the trash can up and saw something dash away in the corner of his eyes, then there, previously hidden by the trash can, was a yellow cat with light brown patches of fur lying on its' side. It seemed to be trying to stand, but was either to weak or badly injured.

Finally sensing the presence of someone or something behind him, the cat lifted his head to see a red haired man with goggles perched on his head, dressed in a stripped black and white long sleeved shirt and torn jeans tucked into his black boots. Hissing at the human, the cat couldn't help but think how unlucky he was that day. 'Great, not only am I half dead here, but a human finds me! And one that stinks like those things...what are they called?...oh yeah, cigarettes!' The blond cat scrunched up his nose at the smell that clung to the humans body.

"Hey there little guy." Matt said crouching down near the cat and examining it. "Hmm...you seem to be injured."

'No shit sherlock!' The cat wanted to shout but knew the human wouldn't be able to understand him, no human ever could.

"Ah, I get it! That thing that I saw flash by me was another cat wasn't it? I bet it was him that did this to you." Matt was proud of himself for figuring it out quickly.

The cat just starred at him with blank eyes. 'Great, I've got myself a genius.' He thought sarcastically.

As if sensing the cats sarcasm, Matt turned to it with a pout. "Don't look at me like that, I don't want to think you hate me without even knowing me." Matt continued and, if the cat could fall over, he would have.

'What the hell?' The cat wondered bemused. This human, he was...very strange to say the least. Yelping, the cat stared wide eyed at the red head that now held hi in his arms. He hadn't only yelped in surprise but in slight pain.

Matt turned ad walked out of the alley, ignoring the struggling cat in his grasp. After a while, he felt the cat give up and lay still in his arms. Matt stroked the silent cat as he started to his home, which mind you, wasn't too far away.

Speaking of his house, there it was! A one story house made entirely of wood, a porch on the front with a chair sitting on the corner. Lush green grass adorned the patio, small trees grew in the sides of the house.

Pulling his keys out of his right pocket, Matt unlocked the door and walked in. The second he stepped into the house he kicked off his boots and then made his way to the bathroom. Laying the injured cat on the commode lid, Matt went in search for his first aid kit in the cabinets within the bathroom.

The cat took this opportunity to look around the bathroom and nodded his approval. 'At least the guys clean.' He thought taking in the spotless bathroom.

"Ah, here we go." He heard the guy mumble, and turned to see the red head walking towards him with a small white box with a small red cross on it. He wondered what it was, but scrunched up his nose at the foul smell that emitted from inside the box as it was open. It stunk of chemicals. Was the red head human trying to poison him??

Matt looked through the box and pulled a few things out such as wrapping bandages, and an antibiotic. Opening the antibiotic, Matt looked up and spotted the slightly fearful cat. Chuckling, Matt crouched next to the cat and looked at it.

"It's going to hurt, but just for a bit ok?" Not waiting for a response, knowing he wouldn't get any, Matt grabbed an injured paw and sprayed the medicine on.

Hissing, the cat glared daggers at the human that was bringing him the stinging pain to his already pulsing pain. He was really trying to kill him wasn't he? Why not just make him swallow the painful concoction?

After a few seconds, the pain was gone, and the cat blinked once, twice, and looked at Matt. 'Eh?' He wanted to ask but stopped as Matt began to wrap bandages around his injuries. Looking away, the cat couldn't help but think 'Well...I guess he isn't that bad...' He thought haughty.

Once Matt was done with the cat, he put everything way, making sure to keep everything neat and tidy. "See, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Matt asked and the cat rolled its eyes.

'Why do I get the feeling he only asks questions I already answered?' The cat wondered.

"Now come on, I have a house to show you." Matt chirped up and picked up the cat, not noticing the cat twitch at his manhandling.

Matt showed the cat around, telling him which rooms were what, where he could go, and what not to touch; never did he think the cat couldn't understand him. Cats were smart, he was sure the cat would know to follow his rules.

In the mean time, the cat was just staring with boredom at the rooms shown to him. 'Am I suppose to care? Really, what the hell?!' The yellow and light brown cat thought. He was a cat, why was this human telling him things he had no need to know? Then again, even if he did need to know them, he wouldn't follow them.

Loud music filtered the house causing the cat to jump startled. Matt too jumped slightly, and sighed once it stopped. "Darn it, I have to go work." Matt cursed under his breath as he ran his free hand through his red hair. "Sorry bud, I have to go. See you later tonight." Matt said settling the cat down.

Just when he was about to leave, Matt turned and gave the cat a playful glare. "I better not come back and see that you left me a present." Matt warned and left leaving the cat huffing behind.

'I'm not that barbaric.' He sniffed. Giving the place one more look around, the cat rested his head in his paws and fell asleep in the couch, hoping to hurry and regain his energy.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it! Especially you Gaara'skitten!! It is just the first chapter, and I promise, the second chapter will be so much better!! So please, I hope all of you reading this will stay with me. Review if you can!! X3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow, five reviews, Sweetness!! XD I'm glad you guys liked it! And thank you double and trouble, Koneko Otome, C Elise, Gaara'sKitten, and jjwitdaheydiddydiddy for reviewing!!

Hopefully the fic was to your liking Gaara'skitten. - Anyhow! Enjoy peeps!

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

As the clock struck midnight, Matt entered his house tiredly. As he walked into the house he spotted the cat from the alley lying on the same spot Matt had left him hours ago. Worried, Matt silently walked towards the very still cat and checked if the poor animal was still breathing.

Heaving a relieved sigh at seeing the cats mid section rising and falling, Matt gently picked the sleeping cat up and took it in his room, laying him on a pillow on the bed.

"Gave me quite a fright there little guy." Matt chuckled silently before yawning. Tired, but feeling dirty, Matt groggily made his way to the bathroom and hastily took a bath. Once finished with his bath, matt dressed in some comfortable loose clothing and crawled into bed. As he faced the cat on his bed, Matt stroked its' fur before drifting off to sleep with a small smile on his face.

Sun rays shone through the blinds of the window, indicating that morning had come, much to Matts' dismay. Groaning at the lights intrusion, the red head rolled to his other side, sheltering the sun from his eyes, and hoped that sleep would take him once more.

A frown marred his features as he unconsciously noticed that that part of the bed was already sunk in, as if someone was there.

"Hn…and here I thought us cats were the lazy ones." An unfamiliar voice grumbled.

His mind started working and, within seconds, his eyes snapped open as he scrambled off the bed, leaving the intruder on the mattress. Eyes wide, Matt stared shocked at a blond haired boy, in nothing but a long T-shirt, that was invading his bed. The blond was looking at him with boredom, and yet, with slight interest, as if waiting to see how he would react.

"Well? Are you going to say anything red?" The blond asked with a smirk.

"The hell? Don't call me red!! Who are you? And why are you here?" _And why are you naked!? _He wanted to add but didn't.

"Who am I? You know, I find it strange that you didn't name me the minute you found me. Don't humans usually give animals a name when they take them home? You really are a strange human you know." The boy ranted.

"Eh? Animal...what?"

Raising a brow, a smirk laying at his lips, the blond spoke up. "Animal, as in the cat you brought in yesterday."

'_How the hell does he know about the cat?'_ Right now Matt was beginning to freak out, and it showed. "What about it?"

"How come you didn't name me?"

"Name you!!"

"Did I stutter? Yes me, why didn't you name me."

"I don't know who the fuck you are!! Or why you're here!"

"...you really are slow aren't you?" At this the blond received a glare from the red headed boy in the other side of the room. Sighing, the blond rubbed his temples and looked at the window. "How to put this...Oh, I know!" With that the blond looked over at Matt before grinning at him and then turning into a familiar cat.

"This is what I meant." The cat stated walking to the end of the bed, before turning back to the blond haired boy.

Matt stared, stared, and stared some more, before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell unconscious on the floor.

"...ah...so this is how humans react t seeing a cat demon...how boring. He could have at least exploded." Sighing with disappointment, the blond cat demon gave one last look at the boy on the floor before walking out to get himself some food in the kitchen. Just because he was a cat didn't mean he didn't know how to cook.

* * *

**A/N**:...I hope you guys enjoyed it! I am so so soooo sorry it wasn't better than the first chapter! And it was way shorter, but please don't hate me!! I had to cut it here, idk y, but I had 2! I felt I had 2.

Anyhow!! Please leave reviews!! If you have any ideas, please tell me, I'll be sure to thank you for them! D So anyhow, I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I feel horrid! I haven't updated in like a century!! O.O I know, I know, you may now pelt me with tomatoes and other items you wish to throw at me.

ANYWAY! On a lighter note! Please enjoy the next chapter of Alley Cat!(which the other day I was talking about it to my friend and just couldn't remember the name of it, sad isn't it? When the author can't even remember the title of one of her own works?)

Chapter 3

With a groan, green eyes fluttered open to stare at the ceiling he had become familiar with for the past years. As he sat up on the wooden floor, pain shot through his head and he winced. 'Why am I on the floor?' Matt wondered confused. Just then, memories flooded his mind and he scanned the room quickly.

Heaving a relieved sigh at seeing no blond haired boy in the room, Matt stood. 'Man, what a strange dream.' He mused to himself. He rose his hands over his head and groaned as he felt his muscles stretch. Then he smelled something in the air, something awful that made him cringe. 'What the hell?' He wondered and opened the door of his room and followed the smell to the kitchen. His eyes widened at the sight before him, the whole kitchen was surrounded in black smoke as a figure stood in the center looking around in boredom.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO!?!?!" Matt shouted as he ran over tot he oven, which he figured was the cause of the smoke, and grabbed the flaming pans off the stove and threw them in the sink quickly as he turned on the water. He then ran over to the window in the kitchen and opened it, doing he same to the rest of the windows in the house. After clearing the room of the invading smoke, he turned to the blond boy he had previously thought was a dream, and glared at him.

"Care to explain why you tried to BURN MY HOUSE DOWN!?" Matt was furious.

"Hmm...I was hungry." Mello shrugged. "How was I supposed to know I couldn't cook?" Mello asked.

"You're a cat!!"

"Cat demon. And just because I'm part cat doesn't mean I can't cook, my cousin knows how to cook." Mello stated crossing his arms.

"You...argh! Just forget it!" Matt threw his arms in the air as a sign of defeat and then walked off into his living room, plopping down on the couch. Sighing, Matt tilted his head back and closed his eyes, wishing with all his might that he was dreaming, that all of this was just a crazy dream. Unfortunately for Matt Mello mimicked him and plopped down next to him.

"I'm hungry."

The red head shot the cat demon a glare wondering how he could say such a thing at such a time. "Then leave and get yourself something to eat."

"You took me in, so 'You' have to take care of me." Mello smirked as cat ears popped out of his head. Matt stared, adn staredm but thankfully this time his eyes didn't roll to the back of his head, instead he just blanched.

"Is that...normal?" His voice came out monotonously, his eyes clouded, and face slightly paler than normal.

"What?" Mello asked tilting his head to the side. What in the world was the red haired boy blabbering about now?

"Your...uh...ears."

Oh, that. "Yes, yes it is." He nodded. The boy, Matt, just continued to stare, unnerving Mello to the point he wanted to scream _what?_ at him. "What? What are you staring at?" He barked. Hm, how weird. Wasn't he supposed to be a cat? It seemed that Matt also thought this for he chuckled, color returning to his face.

"Sorry," he apologized. "It's just not every day you meet a..." He looked expectantly at Mello who sighed.

"Cat demon." _Not that hard to remember genius. _He added in thought with a sarcastic tone.

"Right, cat demon. Especially when said cat demon can look like someone cosplaying as a neko."

The blonds right eye twitched, and he sneered. "I am not like a fucking cosplayer! If anything they're idiotic humans with too much time to spare that have the weirdest and completely useless only like animated things, things they will never have. They'll never amount to anything." He finished his tirade and crossed his arms in a huff.

Matt frowned while the blond ranted on and on, brows furrowing as he continued to listen to the other boy speak badly about cosplayers. He'd cosplayed a few times, and if anything, he was a huge anime nerd. Anyone wonder what he played in his game-boy, psp, etc? Anime related video games, as well as some normal ones and ones that tested his intellectual abilities.

Noticing for the first time the silence that now hung around them, Mello turned his head and felt like shrinking away when he saw the heated stare the other was giving the floor as he lost himself to whatever thought was appealing enough to have gathered his full attention.

Did he say something wrong? Oh my gods, maybe Matt was one of those geeks that liked dressing up like oddly dressed characters and fantasized about animated girls in little skimpy school uniforms getting banged by their teachers! Maybe he should apologize...Yeah, that sounded about right.

"No offense." He mumbled snapping Matt out of his thoughts.

"Hm?" It took the red a minute to realize what the blond had said and flushed, realizing that the blond had figured it out. "Oh, um...none taken." He sputtered out nervously, scratching the back of his neck in a nervous manner Mello thought made him look oddly cute. "So....you said you were hungry, right?" Mello of course perked up at this and nodded his head vigorously. Again Matt chuckled. "I guess we could go out and grab a bite to eat."

"Yosh!" The blond shot up, fist in the air and a large grin plastered on his face. It was about damn time he as gonna get some food. And the even brighter side to getting food was that _he_ didn't have to pay it! Being somewhat owned was looking to be a pretty good life. If...the red head decided to keep him that was.

A/N: Short, I know, not to worry though! I'll be sure to make the next chapter longer! Please review! Oh, and-

**THANK YOU **

_XyaoiXstoryXfangirlX_

_jjwitdaheydiddydiddy_

_AlmightySponge_

_C Elise_

_Koneko Otome_

_Gaara'sKitten_

_lunarPYROwolf_

_Aki_

for reviewing my last chapter!!! I'm glad all of you liked it! :D


End file.
